Ups and Downs
by VexenIV
Summary: Axel is depressed cause he and Roxas got into a fight. Everything is better and then Axel and Roxas decide to set Xemnas and Saix up through MSN. Romance Ch2. Ch1 OC Axel. Conversations in ch2 rather graphic.
1. Through the fire

"Roxas!" someone yelled out in a panic as I was walking down a corridor. "What is it Demyx?" I asked as I turned around to face him. Demyx was nice, don't get me wrong but he was just a little bit too annoying for me sometimes. A bit like a little sister or brother that just wanted your attention when you were busy or didn't feel like playing with them so they kept annoying you. "Roxas! You have to come quickly!"  
"Why?" I looked at him curiously as there was an uneasy edge on his attitude as he caught up. "I don't know! There's something wrong with Axel!" Demyx yelled out, his eyes crazy with panic. "Get real Demyx. Axel's fine. I saw him an hour ago and he was perfectly fine."  
"He's not fine! He won't even come out of his room, let alone talk to anyone. He's really depressed at the moment. Everyone's been trying to get him out but he doesn't want to talk to anyone. Xemnas even ordered him to open the door and he disobeyed." I snorted at this last comment and Demyx looked at me curiously. "When Axel doesn't want anyone to see him he will disobey orders from people higher up than him."  
"Yeah! That's why Xemnas wants you to talk to him."  
"Xemnas wants me to WHAT?!" I glared at him and he shrunk away from me. That was where I was drawing the line at the moment. Talking to Axel was the LAST thing on my list to do in my entire lifetime as a nobody. At the moment I would rather go on a suicide mission than talk to him! I stalked off up the corridor towards Axel's room with Demyx looking at me curiously and following like a little lost dog that just wanted a good home.

(Demyx)  
"Ah Roxas, There you are!" Larxene greeted him as he walked around the corner to where everyone was waiting near the door. "Nice going Demyx. You found him! Now Roxas; would you mind talking to Axel and get him to come out?"  
"No." Everyone looked at Roxas in surprise. He and Axel were best friends so why won't they talk. "No!" Roxas repeated firmly when Xemnas opened his mouth again. "Why not little dude?" Xigbar asked as he put an arm around his shoulders. "Because I'm not going to…that's why!" Roxas brushed the arm off and stalked off down the corridor. I made no move to follow him but moved off down the other corridor we just came from instead. I opened a portal into Axel's room and walked through into it. Axel was sitting near the door on the other side of the room, curled up into a ball against the wall. "Axel…" I whispered in shock and rushed over to give him a hug. He had been crying and was looking nothing like the Axel that I knew. This was a whole new side to him. "Axel? What happened? Are you ok?" I asked as I sat down next to him and put a comforting arm around his shoulders. "Do I look alright to you?" he asked me and moved away from my 1 armed hug. I withdrew my arm and instead curled it around underneath my legs to keep them from doing nothing. "No…but what happened? Did you and Roxas get into a fight?" He flinched at the word fight and nodded. I leaned my head against his shoulder and frowned. He was so cold, why was he cold? Axel controls fire so he should be warm. It's almost like the flame inside him has gone out. "Do you wanna talk?" I asked him. He was silent for a moment and then closed his eyes as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Roxas was paying me a visit yesterday and we were talking about who our somebodies were and wether we'd ever get our hearts back.  
_"Hey Roxas…I wonder what will happen when we get our hearts back? If we'll be able to feel love and happiness…"  
"We can already feel happiness you Doofus, although love would be interesting…" Roxas laughed after he imagined something. "What?" He asked as I looked at him funnily. "Nothing, just wondering what you were imagining."  
"Do you really want to know?" I nodded and he just laughed and lay down on the bed with his arms behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "I was wondering…what I would feel for you if I had a heart…weather it would be love or just the plain love of friendship…" I smirked and lay down beside him in the same position. "I don't know…I mean you are pretty cute." I leaned over and poked the tip of his nose. He batted my hand away and blushed. "You don't mean that."  
"I do…" I leaned in closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "You know…with a heart you could also feel pain…"  
"Yeah I know…that's one bad thing about having a heart although there are so many advantages."  
"You know…I remember what it was like to be in love…" I started and Roxas looked at me. "My somebody; not me. He was with a girl that had the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes…a lot like yours Roxas…in fact she looked a lot like you…blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, didn't dress the same way though but she was beautiful…maybe that's why I'm so attracted to you…it was my somebodies girlfriend." Roxas sat up so suddenly that I sat up as well and looked at him curiously. "You won't have me today, tomorrow or any other day." He growled dangerously. "Roxas I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Certainly sounded like it."  
"Well I didn't!" Roxas got off the bed and stalked over to the door. "You want a dummy to fuck then get someone else who cares about you…or even better, get a girl that LOOKS like me!" Roxas stormed out of the room and slammed the door in my face. I opened it to try and smooth things out but he had already disappeared down the corridor. "ROXAS!!! I DIDN"T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!!" I desperately shouted after him and closed the door sadly. _

(Axel)  
I felt more tears coming as I finished telling Demyx what had happened and hid my head again. No one should see those tears, no one. I was supposed to be the big, happy and mischievous red head that everyone knew. I never let anyone see those tears. It would be wrong. I felt Demyx put his arms around my shoulders and let him hug me. Roxas still wouldn't talk to me from what I had heard and I was really upset by that. We usually made up during the first 10 minutes or so. "Axel?" Demyx asked. I wiped my eyes and looked at him. "…You ok? Tell you what…I'll try and get Roxas to talk to me about it and I'll tell him how distressed you are and maybe he'll talk to you about it again soon. Kay?" I nodded at him and wiped my eyes. He hugged me again and left via portal instead of opening the door. (Which might I add I was grateful for because otherwise the other Orgy members were going to come in and bug me till I told them what was wrong.)

(Roxas)  
I was in the library reading a book, which might I add was rather good. It was about the best plotted crimes in the world so you could understand why I was rather annoyed about being interrupted by Demyx yet again when he ran in yelling my name. "What is it Demyx?" I heard Zexion growl at him. He like me was a bit annoyed at being interrupted while in the middle of a good book. "Where's Roxas? I need to talk to him about something." I froze at that. The 'something' was what got my attention. Maybe he wanted to talk to me about what happened between me and Axel. I certainly didn't feel bad for saying what I did; I just wanted to leave the impression of what he was hinting at that I wasn't going to fall for it but I had to admit that I was still a little mad for him mentioning it. I went back to my book and looked up a few seconds later to see Demyx planting his behind in a beanbag right next to mine. "Hey Roxas; listen, Axel wants me to talk to you about what happened yesterday. He told me his side of the story so now I'd like you to tell me your side of the story, please. Axel's really depressed and we're all really worried about him. He's really cold…like the flame inside of him has gone out." I froze when he mentioned that Axel was cold. He was never cold. He was always happy and cheerful and pulling pranks on everyone in the Organization, so no wonder everyone was worried when they woke up this morning and no pranks were pulled on them. He made life fun around here. "Too bad Demyx. I'm not talking to him and you obviously know why so go get lost and go bother someone else." I went back to my book, waiting for him to take the message that I didn't want to talk. Unfortunately he didn't take the hint and stayed where he was. I just ignored him turned the page in my book, hoping he would go away and leave me in peace. Yet again he just sat there. I sighed and put the book down and turned to look at him. "What do you want Demyx?"  
"I want you to talk to Axel and forgive him for what he said because everyone's really worried." I was kind of surprised at his answer. I would have thought he would have blabbered on like he usually does when he gets asked what he wants. "…Are you crazy Demyx. If I talk to him now we'll just get into another fight and he'll feel even worse than he does now."  
"So forgive him and go talk to him." I just stared at that innocent face. He just didn't get it! "Forget it Demyx. I'm not going to talk to him until I calm down enough to forgive him for what he said." Demyx's face fell as I went to pick up my book again. "Demyx, listen; I'll go talk to him later on today, ok?" He nodded and brightened up. "Promise?"  
"Promise."

(Late afternoon that day- Roxas)  
I was walking down the corridor towards Axel's room. I still couldn't believe that Demyx had managed to make me do this. He was waltzing down the corridor beside me, looking very pleased with himself. "Demyx why do I have to do this again?"  
"Because you promised me and Axel wants you to forgive him. That's why." I sighed and slowed down as I reached the corner that Axel's door was around. There were voices that sounded like Larxene's, Xigbar's, Marluxia's and Luxord's. They were still trying to get him to open the door by the sound of it. I walked around the corner and walked right up to the door. "Axel its Roxas. Open the door please." Everyone froze as they heard something move inside and the door slowly opened. I stepped inside it and closed the door. I looked around for Axel and the first thing I saw was his body. It was shaking like he was crying. "…Holy shit…Axel." I ran over and threw my arms around him in a huge hug. Like Demyx had said, he was cold, colder than Vexen. It really was almost like the flame inside of him had gone out. Axel looked up and I saw that he had been crying for quite a while. He looked like hell; that was all that I could think. He seriously looked like hell. "Axel, I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were this depressed."  
"Its ok Roxas…I'm just glad you forgave me. It's horrible when you're mad at me. I can't think, eat and I just feel like dying." I hugged him again and helped him to stand up. "Tell you what. You have a shower and we'll clean you up and go have something to eat, ok?" He nodded and moved off towards the bathroom. I waited outside and lay on his bed, staring at the engravings on the end of it. I noticed that I was feeling a bit regrettable about not allowing him to apologise.

Axel emerged 20 minutes later, dressed and looking much more respectable. I got up and gave him a hug. "You look much better. Feeling better?"  
"Much better thanks." He replied happily, hugging me back at the same time. "You know…I have some pranks I need to catch up on. Like to join me?"  
"Right after you have something to eat, yes!" I laughed as we started walking towards the door. "Sooo…who are you thinking of pulling a prank on?"  
"Larxene, Demy, Zexion, Vexen most defiantly! He is the funniest person to prank. He goes berserk over the tiniest little thing."  
"Do you think we could prank Xemnas as well?"  
"Yeah I don't see why not…let's see…OH! I know!" Axel grinned mischievously and grabbed my wrist. We log on to Saix's MSN on my computer cause I know his password and address."  
"Really what is kidding…what's his password?"  
"Mansex"  
"You've tried it?"  
"Yup! Loads of times. I watch their conversations. They're pretty boring." We walked out into the hallway and looked around. Demyx had done a pretty good job of getting rid of everyone. "Hey Demy!" Axel said and let go of my wrist. I just stared at the two of them. They were just talking but my chest was throbbing where my heart should have been. I was more confused than ever. I stumbled a bit as my head swam and grabbed onto the door to stop myself falling. Axel and Demyx looked at me concerned. I just smiled and forced myself to stand straight. I would worry about it later. "Come on guys, let's go have some linner."  
"Linner?" Demyx asked a little confused. Axel laughed and explained. "Lunch/dinner, and speaking of food I need some." Axel grabbed my hand again and dragged me down the corridor towards the kitchen, Demyx following us like a little lost dog again. I would worry about everything later but right now I was just going to enjoy the company of friends.

**(A/N) OK, this one I actually DID follow up. looks proud of self**

**Hope you enjoyed and the next ones even better. XD;**


	2. Mischeif Managed

**(A/N) WARNING! If you don't like XemSaix or YAOI (Boy/Boy), PLEASE stay away from some of my work and this chapter. **

**Thankyou, if you don't mind, please keep reading and enjoy. XP**

Later that night I was in Axel's room with him alone and we were logged onto Saix's MSN address and thankfully he wasn't on yet. Xigbar was on and was trying to talk to us thinking that it was Saix but we just told him we were busy. Xemnas finally logged on and sent us a message immediately.

Xemnas: Saix I need you to tell the organization tomorrow that missions are going to be handed out.  
Saix (eg. us): yes sir but first I have a question for you…  
Xemnas: yes Saix?  
Saix: Do you really think that we don't feel?  
Xemnas: no…why?  
Saix: I think I love you…that's all  
Xemnas: …that's not possible…  
Saix: They might be illusions but I have loved you since the day I met you.  
Xemnas: well I am most certainly honoured. Now why have you only just told me about this?  
Saix: I only just got the courage to tell you  
Xemnas: grabs and kisses gently on mouth I love you as well  
Saix: tongues  
Saix: mmm…superior… (We are making out over the internet… oO)  
Xemnas: Pulls your coat off (Yes we are…but if you came over here we could do it for real… 3)

"Oh My god! This is hilarious!" Axel yelled gleefully as we both cacked ourselves laughing. "Get Xigbar over here now! He has to read this!" I said still laughing.

Saix: runs fingers down your skin under the coat (No I can't bear to leave this conversation. It feels so good)  
Xemnas: shivers your hands are cold (pouts)  
Saix: yes, yes they are kisses  
Xemnas: Moans into your mouth  
Saix: runs fingers through your hair  
Xemnas: Wraps arms around Saix  
Saix: ...  
Xemnas: Kisses neck  
Saix: limp  
Saix: shit  
Xemnas: Whispers in your ear I have a feeling your feelings are changing all the time...  
Xemnas: Holding  
Saix: Really? Or is it just cause I'm feeling nice, or loving you is making me high?  
Saix: grins  
Xemnas: You're so much more beautiful when you smile with your soul Saix...  
Saix: Thanks  
Xemnas: You should smile like that more often.  
Saix: only around you.  
Xemnas: Kisses mouth again  
Saix!!!  
Xemnas: Kisses harder  
Saix: mmm!  
Xemnas: Presses Saix in closer  
Saix: ...  
Saix: wraps arms around your middle and moans  
Saix: opens mouth  
Xemnas: Tongues  
Saix: deep throats  
Xemnas: Groans  
Saix: bites tongue gently  
Xemnas: Squeaks  
Saix: (That was a bit out of character…grins at you)  
Xemnas: Puts hand under top (Shut up you. 3)  
Xemnas: ( I'm gonna get ya Ixy!)  
Saix: (I'm gonna getcha back Xemmyx!)  
Saix: (Except... I can't think of anything. XD)  
Xemnas: (Lol…)  
Saix: (If only there was a bed... roflmao)  
Xemnas: ( I'm sure we can "Magic" one...Cacks up)  
Saix: (XD)  
Xemnas: bed randomly appears  
Xemnas: (there)  
Saix: (Awesome! a bed!)  
Xemnas: (... right)  
Saix: (Time to have some fun!)  
Xemnas: (Ok! D)

"Dude…how far does he want to go with this?" Axel asked. We were still caking ourselves laughing. "This is hilarious. Where the HELL is Xigbar?!" We had contacted him a while ago to come and have a look at what they were doing but he still wasn't there. We copied and saved the conversation to a word document because Saix came on around this time.

Saix: Sorry superior, I have to go…D  
Saix: Axel is up to his tricks again  
Xemnas: Oh well…maybe drop by later and we'll have some real Sex. 3  
Saix: looks gleeful  
Saix: Ok! D

Axel saved the last part of the conversation onto his computer and logged off. We were both still caking ourselves laughing when Xigbar walked into the room. "Dude! You took your time!" Axel yelled grinned at him. "Well I was on the other side of the castle. What was it you wanted me to see?"  
"This!" Axel spun the laptop in his direction and Xigbar read it. "DUDE!!! What The Hell?!?" Xigbar yelled while laughing when he had finished reading it. "Yes what did you do?" We all froze and Saix was standing in the doorway leaning against the door frame. "Hey Saix…" I said nervously and got off the bed to stand between Axel and Saix while Axel quickly closed the document. "We were just looking at something that Axel and I found on the internet."  
"Oh yeah…Xemnas wanted to see you as well…" Xigbar added on and walked towards him. Saix nodded and walked out the door with Xigbar following. "Um…I think that that's enough mischief for one day…don't you think?" Axel asked me and I nodded. "Let's go visit Demyx." Axel shut the laptop down and we walked out the door to go and visit Demyx.

20 minutes later in Demyx's room, we all heard moans and thumps and then I think Xemnas started screaming. We listened to it in silence for about 5 minutes before Axel and I finally had to laugh. Demyx was looking confused as to what was going on. "They actually DID it! For real?!" Axel said disbelieving. "Did what?" Demyx asked. "They're having sex Demyx! Sex!" Demyx paled at this as he imagined what was going on. I have no idea what images passed through his innocent mind but they looked like they might have been interesting to view. He grinned to himself for some unknown reason. "So that's what those noises are…"  
"Huh? What noises?" Axel asked a little confused.  
"Xigbar and Zexion make these really weird noises at night and I've been wondering what they are but I could never figure it out. I know now so it's ok." He giggled a little bit and we began talking about the prank that we had pulled on Xemnas.

**(A/N) Hope you enjoyed. 3**

**The conversation was part of one I had on MSN with 2 of my friends. XD; Note I just changed the names and some of the sentences so it STILL has all its randomness glory. XD;**

**Please R&R,**


End file.
